Yūhi's Adventure
by Wolfena
Summary: I saw the darkness in this world. I watch it as it destroyed my friends. Nothing I did helped. I felt so hopeless. There was nothing I could do. But then, I had an idea. An idea that was so powerful, it could change the fabric of time its self. I didn't tell anyone about it though, because I wanted to use it as a last resort. And when the time came... I did.


**This is a YAOI story. As well as a YAOI harem. If you don't like then leave.**

 _'Thinking_ '

"Talking"

}·{

A cloaked figure jumped from roof to roof, keeping to the shadows. His dark blue, hinted with purple eyes dart around him as he nears his destination. A few minuets later, he stopped. In front of him was a tall red and white building with the kanji for fire on it.

Looking at the hidden Anbu guarding the building, he slips in through a window and quickly knock out the other hidden Anbu before they even see him. Turning around, he faces his objective. Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, stands there with his staff out before relaxing at who it was.

He sighs as he sits back down after putting his staff away. "Can't you ever enter normally..." He said, pausing for a second before continuing. "Ne, Yūhi?" He finished, starring him directly in the eyes. The now deemed Yūhi, just smiles gently before taking out a scroll and handing it to him. "Where would be the fun in that?" Yūhi asks, his voice flowing like silk.

Hiruzen laughs and takes the scroll in exchange for a packet. "Here's your pay. I'm giving you a week off so go relax, you need it. You look dead." Yūhi takes it and stashes it away somewhere on him. "Alright. Well, I'll be off now. Goodnight Jiji." With that said, he poofed away. The only thing that remains was a few leaves where he once stood.

Hiruzen smiles before hearing a groan from the corners of the room. Looking around, he spots his Anbu just now waking up. He sighs again as his Anbu stand strait as a board in front of him with shame surrounding them.

"We're sorry Hokage-sama. Are you hurt?" Dog asks. The other Anbu stares at him, expectantly. "It is quiet alright. I am fine. I'm sorry for my friends rude behavior. He dislikes anyone but a select few, seeing him." Hiruzen told them.

Tori and Dog stare at him questioningly. "If I may ask Hokage-sama, who is that person?" Tori asks and Hiruzen just sighs.

"He's an Anbu like you two but he likes to be secretive." Hiruzen explained. Tori and Dog nod, wanting to ask more but they held themselves back. They went back to their corners and watched as their Hokage got back to work with the same idea of going to find this so called Anbu after their shift ended.

Hiruzen smiles as he works with a new thought in mind. _'I think you just earned yourself a few stalkers, Yūhi. I wonder how this will play out. Maybe for the better.'_

At his house, Yūhi suddenly has chills going down his body. _'I suddenly have a bad feeling... Maybe I shouldn't have ate those dango on the way to Jiji's office.'_

 **Hello minna! I hope you enjoyed! Now before I leave I want to explain a few things.**

 **This story will not follow Canon much at all.**

 **The main character is Yūhi.**

 **Yūhi is my oc and basically I added him to the original anime in all of it so you might see some flashbacks.**

 **This is going to be a YAOI harem. Its when 2 or more males are interested in another male.**

 **Minato is alive but not Hokage. I'm not sure I want to make him Hokage but I'm still thinking.**

 **Naruto is 7 and Minato is his dad but Kushina is dead.**

 **The Uchiha Massacre still happened but in a different way. I will only say that Itachi is innocent. Find out for yourselves what happened.**

 **Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Hinata are all 7.**

 **Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji are 20.**

 **Kakashi- 20**

 **Minato- 30**

 **Itachi- 19**

 **Neji- 21**

 **Tenten- 21**

 **Lee- 21**

 **Gai- 31**

 **Asuma- 30**

 **Kurenai- 31**

 **There are more people but I don't wanna name all of them. Through out the story, you will find out there names and age. I was just telling you the basic of it so you don't get confused.**

 **Well bye minna!**


End file.
